You Saved Me (ANW)
Plot In Xs house, Sierra, Winston, Kelly and Aiden are all tied up, sitting against the wall. Tessa says they should kill them. X tells her to go outside and wait there in case someone is following. Tessa reminds him he has many others looking out already. They then hear an explosion and X asks what that was. Aiden smirks at him and says he's going to die. Heath and the others managed to get Josh, Blake, Jane and others from the Davidson community to follow soon after and have blown up the gate. They get in and start shooting, killing Jim. Vivian, Corey and Ivy run to the house and Vivian punches Tessa in the living room. Tessa begs for her not to kill her and Vivian rolls her eyes, telling her to run. Tessa runs from the area. The three walk upstairs and find X holding Sierra and Winston, Winston with tape over his mouth and Sierra with a bag over her head. Vivian tells him to give them back. Winston is shaking his head, Ivy giving a questioning look. X says fine and pushes Sierra forward, Corey catching her. Winston kicks X in the shin and manages to get the tape off and yells she's dead before X stabs him in the head, Ivy screaming. Corey lifts the bag off Sierra to see her as a walker. She bites his neck, Vivian gasping. She starts shooting at X as he hides in the room. She shoots Sierra and Corey and chucks her gun against the wall in anger. Kian and Santana are running to cover with Jane and Heath. Heath says Vivian, Ivy and Corey went inside and Tessa ran from the home. Santana says it isn't safe for them in there. Kian says they need to get in. Santana looks over and sees a ladder next to the house where a man was painting earlier before falling. She tells them to follow her. Kelly is staring at the ground, Aiden looking at her. He asks if she's okay and she shakes her head. "I never got to tell Sacha I loved him. I might die today." Aiden says they'll make it out. She shakes her head and says she doesn't want to. X chuckles and says she won't. Aiden glares at him. Kian sets up the ladder and Santana offers to go first. Kian says no and climbs up first. He opens the window and X points the gun to him. Kelly screams no and leaps on X, knocking him down. X quickly grabs the gun and shoots her in the stomach. He then shoots Kian as he crawls in, sending his body out. Santana looks at it wide eyed before running to the front door with the others, Vivian and Ivy breaking down the door to X. Vivian and X's eyes meet and Vivian tells everyone to get out. Heath grabs Aiden and they go outside to flee the area. X asks why she is still fighting. "You're half dead. You have no arm. Everyone you love is dying out there. So why do you continue to live?" As he speaks, people from Davidson are seen being killed, including Blake. She walks up to him and says he saved her. "But I don't need you anymore, X. I can save myself now." She then punches him the the stomach and slashes his throat with her other arm. She then knocks him down, stabbing him in the head twelve times, bashing his skull in. She exits the room and tells the others it's time to go. Everyone heads home, except for Vivian, Heath, Jane and Josh. They try finding Tessa. Meanwhile, a small group is living in a caravan. Some of them are sitting around a fire while Danicek and Lorenzo speak inside. Lorenzo says the New World Order will find them and 'he' will kill them all. Danicek says they can't keep fleeing everytime something gets tough. Outside, Bass yells someone is coming. Danicek looks through binoculars to see a truck coming up. Everyone gets up as it pulls up. The Director and three of his men, Shepard, AJ and Mulligan, walk up to them. The Director asks where the rations are. Danicek says they don't have anything. "You took it all yesterday." AJ says they should keep getting shit for them. The Director tells him to be quiet. He then tells Danicek that this is the fourth time. Danicek begs for forgiveness, saying he can get the supplies. The Director says he knows the consequences. AJ and Mulligan get out their weapons quickly, Shepard does, too, but hesitantly. They then massacre everyone in camp, except for Bass, who snuck away before the truck pulled up, and Lorenzo, who hid under one of the bodies. Vivian and the others run up and point their guns at them. Vivian demands to know why they killed everyone there. The Director smirks and recognizes Josh from the Davidson Community. "That place was being watched by X. But based on that gunfire earlier, he's dead, right?" Heath tells them they don't want any trouble and Mulligan says that's what they found. The DIrector says there are rules they need to follow now. Vivian says they aren't accepting whatever he's suggesting. He says she has no choice. "Clearly you think you're big and bad. That'll have to change." AJ and Mulligan walk up to Heath and make him drop his gun. Vivian is about to help when Jane says don't. "You'll put him in more danger." The Director says he'll see them tomorrow before they all leave with Heath. Lorenzo gets up in tears, looking at his friends. Vivian asks if he's okay and he says no. She says they have a place he can stay. Bass runs out from the shadows and says they could use a place to stay. At Davidson, Vivian holds a meeting with her group, including Peter, Josh and Lorenzo. She explains that The DIrector killed Lorenzo and Bass' friends and took Heath. Aiden snaps and asks where he is. Jane says they don't know how many people are in that group and they can't make a move yet. Vivian says she will do whatever it takes to help Heath. In the morning, Nadia opens the gate for The DIrector. Vivian, Aiden, Peter and Maura walk up and follow him to a field. They all gasp when they see what The DIrector set up. A line of heads on spikes. Lorenzo's group, some of the victims from the battle the previous day. Aiden squints and walks to one before screaming and falling to his knees. The others run up to see who it is. It's Heath. Aiden pulls out his pistol and shoots his boyfriend's head. The Director chuckles and said he wasn't aware Heath had a lover. "I'm no homophobe, kid. Just had to do what had to be done." The Director walks away and yells Lorenzo knows what to do about their situation, leaving them to mourn their friend. Co-Stars *Lee Norris as AJ *Chris Owen as Mulligan *Laurence Spellman as Eddie *Al Coronel as Logan *Ned Luke as Bass *Mandi Christine Kerr as Nadia Special Guests *Armie Hammer as The Director *Johnny Galecki as Shepard Reedus Deaths *Jim *Winston *Sierra (Alive and Zombified) *Corey Reed *Kelly Westfield *Kian Waters *Blake Culvert *Mister X *Eddie (Alive) *Logan (Alive) *Danicek (Alive) *Heath (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *With Heath's death, there are no survivors from seasons 1 through 3. *With Corey's death, Veronica is the only survivor from the safe zone. *8 series regulars are killed. 5 were listed in main cast. *This episode introduces The Director, the next main antagonist. He was a character in TWDFan360's The Walking Dead. Many other characters are to be introduced and some added to the main cast. *The heads on spikes is based off the comic series. It also sets a border between Davidson and The New World Order. Category:A New World Category:Episodes